Claridad
by Dikath
Summary: reedición de Aclarando mi mente y mi corazón, Hinata tambien prueba algo de oscuridad y poder...


En la 2ª ronda de los exámenes _Chūnin_ Naruto se enfrentaba a Neji con todas sus fuerzas, mientras en las gradas Kabuto disfrazado de Anbu atendía a Hinata

¡Vaya! esos Anbu son buenos – decía Kiba

Se va a poner bien solo necesita descansar – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro

Un gruñido de Akamaru le advierte a su amo sobre el peculiar aroma

¿eh? Que dices es un Anbu no lo conocemos….– habló confundido, sin embargo no hubo tiempo de más…

En ese momento Kabuto noqueo a Kiba tomo a Hinata y se la entrego a un ninja del sonido para después hacer una serie de sellos y poner su mano con Chakra en la cabeza de la peli azul, cuando termino el jutsu ordeno que se la llevaran y puso a todo el estadio bajo un genjutsu…

…..

Para cuando despertaron la aldea estaba en caos, el tercero junto a un centenar de ninjas habían caído en batalla…

\- Duele…-

\- Kiba! Dime que paso que Hinata no estaba contigo ¡ ¿dónde está?!- exclamo la sensei de ojos rojos después de sacar a su alumno de la técnica.

-yo…. Estábamos sentados y ella se puso mal…un Anbu vino y la atendió… después…Él fue el que nos dejó inconsciente- Kiba in tentando recordar con mucho esfuerzo-Kurenai-sensei ¿por qué pregunto? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Kiba no la encontramos…. Nadie sabe nada-dijo Kurenai intentando retener las lágrimas y sacar fuerzas para afrontar la situación

\- En el bosque no esta los insectos de papá la buscaron pero no encontraron nada- dijo Shino

\- ¿a qué se refieren?- una voz imponente corto la escena el líder del clan Hyuga se enteraba de la ausencia de su hija

El silencio se tornó incómodo.

Lejos de Konoha

-hummmmm d-dónde…-la peli azul

-por fin despiertas linda llevas tiempo dormida- Kabuto poniendo su mano en la cabeza alborotándole el cabello

-Eeh? Qui-quien es usted- pregunto la ojiperla algo temerosa

\- te salve de ese lugar vi que te lastimaron y te ayude, también vi como te trataban por tu falta de fuerza, por eso te saque de Konoha para darte poder- dijo el peligris con una sonrisa falsa.

En ese instante todos los recuerdos de Hinata vagaron por la mente de la joven haciendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos- yo…. Yo ¿dónde estoy?

-ya te lo dije en un lugar donde te darán poder, no llores él puso los ojos en ti y solo te quiere ayudar...Al parecer tu clan es como se comenta, te han hecho sufrir pero todo acabara solo acepta su ayuda

-y-yo quiero s-ser fu-fuerte ..¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Respondió la peli azul

Bien por el momento descansa con esa herida me sorprende que sigas viva, ya conocerás a tu salvador-se despidió el 4 ojos

La chica obedeció y se durmió con muchas dudas en su mente

En la aldea

nos reunimos para rendir unos homenajes a los shinobis que cayeron durante esta batalla convirtiéndose en héroes que siguieron la voluntad de fuego hasta el fin de sus vidas, héroes que se sacrificaron para que Konoha florezca en un futuro-

Se encontraban todos los ninjas vestidos de luto y con flores y a Kurenai abrazando a Asuma llorando porque después de un tiempo declararon a su alumna como muerta en batalla, Kiba tiene la mirada baja al igual que Shino y Naruto quien no se creía que la tímida Hinata estuviera muerta

 _Flash back_

 _Nani?!- Hiashi quien iba en busca de los 3 jovenes del clan( hanabi estaba en uno de los refugios y neji dormido en la enfermería)- que es lo que ocurre donde esta mi hija?!_

 _-nadie lo sabe la hemos estado buscando pero no tenemos pistas- respondió Shino cortante y frio pero con un tono algo triste_

 _Kurenai no solucionaras nada llorando debemos buscarla – consoló Asuma quien había llegado del bosque con Shikamaru._

 _En ese momento llega Sasuke con Naruto a cuestas pero consiente_

 _-Um no me creo que el viejo este muerto él... Era el más fuerte-venia lamentándose el rubio – ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos acá? - mirando a todos lados confundido_

 _Shikamaru se le acerca al oído para no afectar más a la morena ni al líder del clan_

 _\- Shk, es algo muy problemático, no encontramos a Hinata por ningún lado Kurenai-sensei está bastante alterada al igual que su padre- intentando que guardara la compostura con poco éxito_

 _-¿Que? Como que está perdida tenemos que buscarla- Grito a los 4 vientos_

 _-hmp-con mirada despreocupada- no creo que le pase nada sabe pelear ¿no es así?, bien vendremos más tarde a ayudar tengo que llevar al dobe al hospital-dicho esto Sasuke se llevo a un Naruto que gritaba y pataleaba._

 _Fin del flash back_

-aun creo que Hinata no debe estar allí si está viva-dijo Kiba con algo de rabia

-estoy con él, su retrato no debe estar ahí…– a Naruto se le sentía la ira y el dolor mientras hablaba

…..

-Bien pequeña Orochimaru-sama quiere verte, ven _–_ le dijo Kabuto a la peli azul

-h-hai-

Siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta grande color negro el ninja medico toco un par de veces y se escucho un entra al otro lado de la puerta entonces

-pasa no tengas miedo te dará todo lo que necesites – dijo con una mueca en la cara

La joven solo le atino a asentir con la cabeza y entrar a la espeluznante habitación donde en una silla se encontraba Orochimaru en condiciones algo, él abrió los ojos para formar una escalofriante sonrisa

Oh..Así que una Hyuga – su feo gesto se marcara más- si quieres poder tienes que abandonar algo … sabes me refiero a tus lazos con Konoha

Ella no respondió y no es que importara mucho si podía hacerlo, antes de poder reaccionar se hallaba atada de sus brazos y piernas por un jutsu desconocido.

-ahh- fue lo único que dijo la peli azul justo antes de ser estrelalda con violencia en contra una pared.

En eso Orochimaru saco su asquerosa lengua y sujeto a la ojiperla por el torso mientras la apretaba para sacarle el aire, después de la horrible tortura con la chica al bordo del desmayo la suelta y su cuello se estira para alcanzarla antes de que caiga al suelo, la mordió en la parte frontal del cuello rompiendo la tráquea en el proceso, por lo cual la chica no pudo ni gritar, cuando la marca de maldición se completó la soltó

-Kabuto llévala a Konoha déjala en el área del bosque de la muerte…veremos cómo le va. Jejeje-con su lengua saboreando la sangre en su boca

-Hai Orochimaru-sama- de momento la cargo y emprendió su camino


End file.
